Carbonless copy forms are well known. A typical two-part form includes a top sheet having a coated back (CB) containing microencapsulated (generally colorless) dye, and a bottom sheet having a coated front (CF) containing a reactive dye-revealing substance. The top and bottom sheets are assembled, such as by gluing, into a "manifold", or many part set, which typically has a "stub". The pressure of writing on the front surface of the top sheet ruptures the microcapsules on the CB-coated back surface of the top sheet, releasing dye onto the CF-coated front surface of the bottom sheet, whereupon the writing is revealed in a contrasting (visible) color on the front surface of the bottom sheet. "CB" and "CF" are "components" of a carbonless "system".
Multiple carbonless copies are produced in a similar manner. One or more intermediate sheets are assembled between the CB top and CF bottom sheets. Each intermediate sheet has a carbonless front (CF) coating on its front surface for revealing the dye from the previous sheet, and has a carbonless back (CB) coating on its back surface for releasing dye to the next sheet in the set. The intermediate sheets are termed "CFB" sheets.
With these techniques, one or more carbonless copies of information entered on the front surface of the original (top) sheet can be reproduced on the one side surface of the copy (intermediate and bottom) sheets.
The chemistry of the CB (image-transferring) and CF (image-revealing) coatings is well known, as are techniques for applying these coatings to paper stock. These coatings and techniques include various coatings applied to paper stock at the mill, as it is being produced, and coatings applied later (typically during the printing process) to plain paper stock. OPAS (On Press Application System) coatings offered by Mead Corporation are an example of the latter.
One well known variation of the two part CB/CF chemistry is the "Self-Contained" ("SC") coating. The SC coating is essentially a mixture of CB and CF, and is applied to the front surface of an underlying sheet for autogenously revealing an image of writing on the front surface of an overlying, un-coated sheet.
Another coating is a "transfer-onto-plain-paper" coating, wherein the back side of the overlying sheet is coated and the front surface of the underlying sheet is not coated. Since this type of coating functions in conjunction with plain paper, in an autogenous manner similar to SC, but is applied to the overlying versus underlying sheet, it can be termed "anti-SC". U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,855 discloses such a "transfer-onto-plain-paper" coating.
A variation of the single-sided carbonless form is found in so-called "two-way-write" systems. One such example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,916, issued to Lucas, which describes a manifold report form having three superimposed record sheets (top, middle and bottom). Carbon sheets and protective sheets are arranged between the record sheets. Information entered on the front surface of the top record sheet is reproduced on the front surfaces of the middle and bottom sheets. The form is then flipped over, in its entirety, and various carbon and protective sheets are removed. Information entered on the back surface of the bottom sheet is reproduced on the back surface of the middle and top sheets. Other examples of two-way-write systems are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,101 (Sternberg), and in U.K. Publication No. 2,085,359 (Johnsen).
With such two-way-write systems, a "true-original" is not created. Rather, each of the top and bottom sheets contains "original" (e.g., hand written) information on only one surface, and "copy" (reproduced by carbon paper or the CB/CF dye reaction) information on the other surface. This feature of two-way rite systems is acceptable in instances where a "true" two-sided original is not required.
For a "true-original", two-sided self-replicating form, the top sheet would have original writing on both sides, and additional sheets would have copy images in both sides. A "true-original" is often required in legal documents, and the like.
An early example of a true-original system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,678 (Bright; 1957), wherein several sheets, interleaved carbon papers and interleaved guard sheets are employed. This patent also discloses an alternate configuration of the sheets wherein a "two-way-write" manifold assembly is produced.
Another example of a true-original system is U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,523, 4,036,511, RE 30,041 and RE 30,116 (Maalouf), which employ separate, non-manifolded carbonless-coated sheets.
Another example of a true-original type system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,334 (Van Malderghem), which discloses a manifold assembly of three sheets. Information is entered on one side of a top sheet, and is imaged onto corresponding one sides of an intermediate and bottom sheet. The intermediate sheet is removed from the assembly, the top sheet is flipped over, and information entered on the opposite side of the top sheet is imaged onto the corresponding opposite side of the bottom sheet.
Additional examples of "two-way-write" and "true-original" manifold form assemblies are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,620 and 4,762,342, issued to Thompson. As with Van malderghem, the examples set forth in the Thompson patents are also manifold assemblies, and rely on flipping the top sheet over a stub for entering information on the opposite side of the top sheet.
Some problems with any of the techniques of employing a manifold form assembly for either "two-way-write" or "true-original" systems is that 1) if the top sheet is to be repositioned, it is extremely difficult to maintain registration (alignment) when a stub of any kind is involved; 2) they are generally formed of many sheets of different paper stock, and require collating and assembling at the end of the production line; and 3) they are generally not very user-friendly.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 334,183 (Attorney Docket No. 88-126), filed on Apr. 6, 1989 by Keith E. Schubert discloses the "genesis" of true-original two-sided (or duplex) copying of both sides of an original form, wherein an original portion of a single folded sheet has information entered, such as by pen, on both sides thereof, which information is replicated on both sides of a copy portion of the folded sheet. An important feature of the disclosed structure is that the original and copy portions, or panels, are formed from a single sheet of paper, rather than from several sheets assembled into a manifold.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 436,189 (Attorney Docket No. 89-109), filed on Nov. 13, 1989 by Keith E. Schubert discloses further techniques for effecting true-original two-sided copying using carbonless coatings, discloses techniques for "patterning" the carbonless coatings, and discloses techniques for making more than one copy of information entered on both sides of an original.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 484,686 (Attorney Docket No. 90-128), filed Feb. 23, 1990 (now abandoned), and its continuation U.S. patent application Ser. No. 723,690 (Attorney Docket No. 90-128-1), filed Jun. 24, 1991 by Keith E. Schubert, discloses a true-original technique wherein a single sheet is divided into three panels: an original panel which is void of any carbonless coating; a copy panel which is coated with carbonless CF (image revealing) on both sides; and an intermediate transfer panel which is coated with carbonless CB (image transferring) on both sides. The intermediate image-transferring panel, which may also be a separate sheet, may be discarded after use, since it is used solely for image transferring.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 494,565 (Attorney Docket No. 90-127), filed on Feb. 26, 1990 (improperly recorded by the Patent Office) by Keith E. Schubert and Gerald E. Linden discloses various techniques of patterning coatings on a single sheet of paper to avoid writing in coated areas. Again, the structure is directed to a true-original system.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 497,219 (Attorney Docket No. 90-136), filed on Mar. 22, 1990 by Keith E. Schubert and Gerald E. Linden discloses true-original techniques for making two copies of information entered on both sides of an original, without patterning, employing two dissimilar (mutually non-reactive) carbonless systems.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 591,781 (Attorney Docket No. 90-138), filed on Oct. 2, 1990 by Keith E. Schubert and Gerald E. Linden discloses various improvements to single sheet true-original forms, including making the copy panel larger (e.g., wider), and forming the single sheet as a laminated structure. Techniques for fabricating the form from two initially separate sheets are also disclosed therein.
Generally, these copending applications are directed solely to true-original systems, and for the most part are directed to the making of a single copy. There remains a need to address the requirements of a two-way-write system, while preserving the single sheet concept. There also remains a need for further alternate configurations for making two or more copies, while generally preserving the single sheet concept.